What Dreams May Come
by Rosebud1773
Summary: Goliath is pushed to a life-changing decision when he has a nightmare of life after Elisa's death.


Gargoyles - What Dreams May Come

Written July 3, 2011

The events of this story take place not long after Hunter's Moon. Season 3 of TGS has very little play here. Only a few episodes will be considered. The Quarymen and other such organizations are inevitable as it is ithin in human nature to fear and destroy that which they do not understand. Organizations such as P.I.T. would arise in defense, again, such is human nature. Bare in mind these events are colored, nonetheless, by some season 3 events. That being said, read well, enjoy, and watch the night skies...

Daylight...

Sleep is not the darkness of non-existence some might wish it to be. Dreams and nightmares plague even the strongest of gargoyles and humans alike. All are subject to the whims and fancy of the subconscious mind when the bonds of reality fade away. Memories surface, fantasies twist and the mind terries within the realm of the imagination. Sometimes with less than favorable results.

Dreams are odd things, they show us our worst fears, our greatest weaknesses and test our strongest resolves. But in the same instance they can reward us with our greatest desires. They feed upon the events closest to our hearts.

This dream is no different...

She fell...with the hunter. Charging after here, wings streamlined against massive muscles, straining to reach her... I missed... I have known my share of heartache, but none could compare with this. The pain is so great it escapes as only a deep-throated grunt. I missed, I broke my word, I missed.

I hit the water hard enough to crush bone when she disappeared. I did not care for my own safety, it was hers that was foremost in my mind. I could not find her, the current was enough to overwhelm even my great strength. She was gone, vanished and I was left with an empty pain. The realization I had failed coupled with the knowledge that I would never again see My Elisa. I was too great to bare and a part of my soul died...with her.

...

I wanted revenge, bordering on being crazed with grief. I have never felt such rage and hatred towards another living creature. I would have killed them both, the hunters, torn them apart with my bare hands if not for the voice of an angel. An angel I had believed lost to me forever.

The res blurs by as dreams are want to do with details. We stand upon my tower as the sun is about to rise. She looks at me with eyes deeper than the night skies and I see unspoken emotions in them. I've always know of her affection, but never suspected the depths could match my own for her.

A brief whisper, a subtle look and a kiss. She never ceases to surprise me. It was such a simple gesture and I am left to wander why it burns so deeply in my heart. I have left well enough alone for now, but I betray myself with every gesture, every glance. I can no longer live as only her friend.

The heat of the sun fades and I sense the coming of sunset deep within my slumbering mind. I will awaken soon and she will be there.

The sun was setting as Elisa hurried up the last few steps of Goliath's tower. She couldn't wait to see him. She gazed at his sun-warmed stone form longingly as she stopped behind him. What she wouldn't give to melt into that broad chest, listen to the thundering triple beat of his heart and forget the rest of the world. For months now he'd seemed distinctly more distant, hesitant to touch her at times. At other times, however, he seemed to crave her touch. Unable to break the contact once made. She knew why, she knew it was the differences he feared. She'd had enough of skirting around the issue. Her life would be empty without him.

Goliath roared to life before her, shedding his stone skin and she marveled at the sight. "I never get tired of that.." she whispered.

He caught her sent on the wind, lavender and chamomile with an earthy undertone. His heart lurched in is chest against the power of the emotions she stirred. Even Demona had never brought forth such passion with a single sent. He suspected now that they had simply been far too different from the start.

Hopping from his perch, Goliath turned and smiled at the very embodiment of his heart. Elisa came forward and he embraced her gently, greedily. He drank in her sent as if it was the very essence of the air he needed for breath. Her arms curled around his waist and her hands gripped the leather of his belt. If felt so natural and did not wish to let her go.

"What shall we do tonight...?" he asked quietly almost slipping and including and endearment that lingered on the tip of his tongue.

Elisa pulled herself away enough to look up at him with an arched eyebrow. "You do know what tonight is.."

Goliath blinked at her as the first flakes of snow began to fall. How could he forget? December 31st, New Years Eve and...her birthday. He silently berated himself for the momentary laps. Then an idea struck him. He could not have wished for a better night. He smiled down at her, "No, My Elisa, I have not forgotten. A new year begins this night, new hopes, new dreams."

"Uh-huh..." she said expectantly. She knew it, he'd forgotten her birthday. It was a little disappointing.

"Nor have I forgotten this..." He said as he reluctantly disengaged himself from her embrace. He reached into a pouch tucked against his belt and pulled out a small box wrapped in gold paper with a silver ribbon.

Elisa's heart stopped for an instant. It was too big to be a ring box or she might have been scared out of her wits. She delicately took the offered package and glanced between him and it. There was something in his eyes that was burning into her soul this night. Her convictions had been so strong earlier. With the reality of his emotions blazing down at her from the lofty perch his eyes held, fear began to tremble through her. She knew there was something more significant to what lay within that box than a simple birthday present.

Carefully pulling the ribbon loose, Elisa lifted the lid. Inside on a bed of tissue paper lay a golden bracelet of a snake eating it's own tail. It's eyes were two brightly shining emeralds. She gasped as they seemed to glitter and stare at her.

"The symbol of eternity…" she whispered and locked eyes with Goliath. "This isn't just a birthday present…is it?"

Goliath shook his head. All his hopes and dreams rolling across his chiseled features. "It…" he hesitated, searched for the words. Then took a shuddering breathe, "It is a betrothal gift. If you would have it, if you would have my heart."

She stared at him, her heart drumming against her ribs. It seemed an eternity before she could breathe. Reality refused to sink in and she gasped barely above a whisper. "Say that again…"

"Perhaps this was not such a good idea…" he began and turned away preparing to launch himself into the night.

"Yes! Goliath,…yes…with all my heart and soul." she gasped out when she realized he was about to take to the wind and flee from what he thought may have been a mistake.

He stopped with a hand on his chest and stood as still as his stone form barely able to believe her answer. His heart felt as if it might explode into the night sky of it's own accord. She was smiling as she slipped the bracelet onto her left wrist, a perfect fit.

At last he could breathe and he hastily scooped her up. The kiss they shared was mutual, passionate and deep. He snapped his wings wide and they glided to the courtyard below. They startled the rest of the clan who had apparently been trying to eavesdrop.

"I take it all went well?" Xanatos asked from the shadows and stepped forward.

Angela giggled against Broadway's shoulder. The bracelet had been her suggestion, but the emeralds came from Goliath's personal collection of rookery gems.

"Did I miss something?" Broadway asked as he glanced from his mate to Goliath and Elisa. He took a double take and gasped when he saw the delicate bracelet around her wrist with the gems embedded. He sat down hard on the edge of the fountain. "I think I need a drink."

Hysterical laughter burst from Angela at the expression on her mate's face. He seemed more shocked at this turn of events than she'd expected. She sat next to him and rubbed his arm soothingly. "Elisa's going to be your step-mother-in-law." she whispered.

Broadway's eyes doubled in size then he dropped his head into a taloned hand with a gasping sigh, "By the dragon…"

"ock, 'tis been too long since I be officiatin' a mating ceremony. 'tis about time, laddie!" Hudson grumbled as he put a hand to Goliath's massive shoulder.

Lexington could only stare in wide eyed wander at the pair. Brooklyn, however, only rubbed a talon across the bottom of his beak. Something felt odd. He couldn't put his finger on it yet, but he felt there was something out of place.

Elisa's earphone buzzed and dampened the celebratory mood. Matt's voice crackled from the other side and they could hear what sounded like a rioting mob in the background. "We've got a problem at a PIT rally. Seems the Quarrymen are taking things to a more violent level. We need you down here asap and bring some muscle…we may need them."

"Be right there, Matt." she answered and glanced at the clan. "So much for my night off."

"We will deal with the riot then turn our attention back to our celebrations." Goliath stated calmly as he launched himself into the currents with Elisa tucked close to his chest. The others followed.

Yep, Brooklyn thought, that's what was missing. Another crisis to screw up a happy moment. They seemed to jump from one to another with barely a breath between. He was happy for Goliath and Elisa, they deserved the happiness they had found in each other. Yet he had to wander, how long would it last? How long before some crazed lunatic took it from them? He dove into the currents behind the rest of his clan and feared a future he could not readily predict.

The timedancer caught up to his mate as they followed the others. Katana glanced at him with a similar expression of concern on her delicate jade features. "Timestream deviation?"

"I guess…I don't remember the Quarrymen attacking on the night of their betrothal." Brooklyn answered.

"Because they did not. They attacked on the first night of the new year." Katana stated with even more concern.

"Alternate timeline, alternate universe maybe? Are we sure the Phoenix Gate is done with us?" so many questions with so few answers and Brooklyn was up to his beak in them. Forty years lost in time. Five minutes lost to the clan. The gate had spit him out, a wife, two kids and a dog later. It might sound like the typical American family save one thing; they were time displaced.

"I do not like this…." Katana whispered barely above the sounds of the winds.

"Go with the flow, I guess. See where it goes. Maybe it won't be so bad….this time." Brooklyn said as he glanced toward their destination and the detective who waited for their arrival.

Bluestone paced back and forth beside the squad car waiting for his partner. No matter how much they might like to believe otherwise, cops never really had 'time off'. He glanced at the rally turned riot barely under control. There were badges all around trying to maintain a semblance of calm. They knew the Quarrymen were around, a college kid had already been injured by an electrified sledgehammer. It was turning ugly.  
He heard the faint scrape of talons on cement and looked up at the Obelisk not far from his position. He shook his head wander where else Goliath might have landed to get in close enough. He knew it would be the giant lavender muscle boy. Who else would bring Elisa so quickly? The thought had barely registered when she stepped out from behind the giant stone.

"What's going on, Matt?" she asked as she stopped to lean against the cruiser and look out across more than two hundred plus people all calling for equal rights for gargoyles.

"Got a kid hit in the head with an electrified sledgehammer. Numerous scares and threats. Mostly crowd control now. Seems to have settled down in the last few minutes."

"Lucky us…" she grumbled. "Well, we better break it up and send them home. It's a holiday, we don't need a riot."

Matt nodded and headed toward the temporary stage with Elisa tailing him. He felt bad for dragging her down here with it so well under control now. Better safe than sorry, he thought. He climbed the steps and faced the crowd with badge in hand. He waved the badge high for all to see and shouted, barely heard over the crowd. There was a mic-stand near the front of the stage and he stepped toward it, maybe hoping it was active.  
Elisa had walked much slower scanning the crowd. She stopped just short of the outer ring of people as she caught movement behind the stage. Matt stepped toward the mic, she heard a faint click…

 **BOOOOOOM**

The blast knocked her nearly flat on her back and she screamed, " **MAAAATT!** "  
The stage was an inferno, a large number of the crowd nearest the explosion were burning as well. Thick, acrid smoke rolled from the scene. Screams of fear, screams of pain and anguish filled the night as she staggered to her feet. She realized she'd nearly been caught in that ring of fire as the heat rolled against her face.  
People were panicking. The few cops left were trying to control a bad situation. She ran toward one she recognized, Morgan and waved for his attention.

Morgan saw her heading his way. It was all so surreal. He saw the young blond guy step out of the screaming masses with the calm of a corpse. Shots rang out. He felt a sharp pinching high in his shoulder. Elisa stopped in her tracks, her knees buckled and she went down. His gun out, Morgan fired on the gunner. The distance and rising pain threw his aim off, but not much. The gunner went down, two shots. Morgan sagged against his car.

Goliath's heart was thundering as he witnessed the explosion that took Matt Bluestone's life. He'd tried to make his way unseen to Elisa. He'd gotten as close as the nearest squad car and saw she seemed unscathed. His eyes went wide at the sound of gunfire.

"No…" he breathed softly, horrified as he watched her sink to the ground. The gunner went down a second later. He could not, he would not stay in the shadows and watch her die. Concealment be damned.

Bolting from cover, he ran toward her heedless of the startled cries of his clan behind him. He reached her within a few seconds. With the surrounding chaos no one seemed to notice the large gargoyle. He dropped to a knee and hesitated in touching her. There was so much blood.

"Goliath…" she whispered weakly as she opened her eyes and saw him. She took his hand and pressed it to her chest, to the wound that was pouring blood. "Pressure….here, stop the….bleeding…"

He nodded and clamped his hand over the wound careful not to apply damaging pressure. They needed help, he knew she would die without it. He had seen puncture wounds such as this on the battlefields of Scotland. He glanced around for any close enough to help and saw officer Morgan stumbling towards them. The man looked scared nearly to death, but incredibly he still came.

"Help her, please." Goliath pleaded with the human.

Morgan spoke into the mic clipped to his shoulder and then knelt down to assess the damage. He had to keep a tight grip on himself. He was staring down a huge gargoyle that seemed extremely protective of the detective. He glanced up into eyes that seemed almost….human then glanced down at the large four fingered hand pressing over the detective's wound, covered in blood.

He swallowed, hard and looked the gargoyle in the eyes, "You gotta move your hand, buddy. I need to see how bad this is."

Goliath looked down at the barely conscious woman and received a slight nod. He slowly removed his hand from the wound. He maintained contact with her shoulder, protectively, almost possessively. He was helpless to anything else.

Elisa started coughing, blood dribbling down her cheek. "Goliath…!" she gasped and gripped his hand hard enough to crush it if he'd been human. She shuddered and her other hand found his cheek. "I love you…."

Her hand slipped limply away, her eyes closed, her chest did not rise again. Goliath knelt there staring at her shaking his head in denial. "Nonononono," he chanted softly.

Morgan checked for a pulse, found nothing and shook his head. Too much blood loss, no amount of CPR was going to help that. "I'm sorry, big guy…" he said as he looked into eyes filled with a pain he hoped never to know.

Goliath gathered her limp form up into his arms and bowed over her. He drew a breath, so much pain, so much death. He shook his head and screamed flaring his wings until there was no air left in his lungs.

Sunset…  
My scream died away into the newborn night and I shook off the remnants of my stone skin in a daze. A single tear rolled down my face. The devastation of living without her too great to bare. I pondered what I should do until I noticed a familiar sent on the wind. Lavender and chamomile with an earthy undertone. My heart nearly stopped and I turned to see her standing there. I could not stop the smile that spread across my face nor still the racing of my heart. I swept her up and nearly crushed her in my embrace. Our eyes locked and somehow, I think she knew the pain I had born witness to.

"My Elisa, my love…" I hesitated for fear that what I had seen would come to pass. Yet I knew it was only a dream, perhaps a glimpse into one possible future.

She stared at me intently never having heard such words of endearment between us. "Are you ok, big guy?" she asked.

Such a simple question. No, Elisa, I am not. I would surely wither and die without you. I take a deep breath, my eyes on her alone, this is for the clan to hear before they go their separate ways. It is harder than I thought it would be, but this one act will change the outcome of what I have seen.

"Before my clan, my brothers, my sisters, elders and mentors, I make this claim…I will lay down my life for this woman, I will protect her, shelter her, care for her, love her and no other until the egg crumbles to dust and the great dragon is no more…" I shout the words, words I have never spoken so loudly for any other. "You and I are of one heart, one soul, my Elisa, now and forever…"

I see the clan below in the courtyard, most are smiling, one seems confused. Elisa is staring at me, her eyes looking ready to burst from her skull.

"Do I say anything?" she whispers.

"You must speak your intentions to the clan. Do you accept the claim or contest it…" I am uncertain what is going through her mind.

"C'mon, lass, dona keep us waitin'." Hudson yells up at us with a crooked smile on his face.

"My heart is yours, Goliath, it always has been, now and forever." Elisa said loud enough to carry to the stars.

The clan cheers and I wander if they will bring the castle crashing down from the top of the Eyrie building. "It is done, according to clan tradition, we are mated. Only one thing remains." my voice breaks and I'm stunned by the absurdity in that.

"The mating flight?" she asks innocently, but I can see in her eyes a devilish glow, a smile to match it spreads across her face.

"The mating flight.." I agree.

I throw us into the currents so suddenly she gasps and I chuckle. She is mine, I will never let her fall again. I will die first.

Dreams are funny things. They push us to our limits, reveal to us our deepest fears and sometimes give us strength to speak what is truly in our hearts. My dream, my nightmare has ultimately given me exactly what I yearned for, what I needed to make a harsh life just a little better…

End


End file.
